


Dark Curse | SPN 14x09 Meta

by CastielLover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, castiel empty, spn 14x08, spn 14x09 meta, spn meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: What if Dean confessed his real feelings for Cas? Would that be the end of Castiel? Would he die because of that? Would he allow himself to be happy?





	Dark Curse | SPN 14x09 Meta

Castiel has been wondering around the Bunker. They were all searching still for Michael. They had Kaia's spear and all the needed was to find Michael once again. The last time the bastard had escaped from Dean's hands, but this time... They were going to find him and win. This wasn't fair for Dean. Castiel knew the hunter was burning from the inside. So he started taking care of him, with the sweetest way he could. Showing him affection. Telling him his real feelings. Making his food, putting him to sleep the nights the hunter couldn't sleep from his nightmares. He showed Dean that he was loved. The thing that needed more after Michael. Dean had changed after possession. And Cas didn't blame him. He remembered how horrible it was with Lucifer. He didn't want to imagine how it would be for a human, and with such a powerful archangel. 

“Sammy, what do you think about Cas? He has been really distant lately... Better say melancholic...” Dean said, sipping his beer. Cas and Jack were in a hunt together, so he and Sam had the Bunker on their own.  

“I don't think he is Dean. The opposite. I've seen the way he is acting around you. Taking care of y...”

“That's not what I mean” Dean cut his young brother. “I think all this is more like... The guardian angel thing, the profound bond. He is doing this just to make me feel better, but actually, he seems like something is worrying him the whole time. Like something is holding him back.”

Sam bit his lip and raised an eyebrow. “I don't think so. Wait you mean, that something isn't holding you back? And don't lie to me. I know what you feel. I know that look.” Sam said as he stood up, taking two more beers for them.

“Well, fuck, stop it. I am done with your _‘talk about your feelings’_ shit. I will tell anything I want to Cas, whenever I want. And right now I just worry about him.”

“Dean, I think you can't see what Cas is really feeling. Showing you affection, taking care of you. This isn't one-sided. He feels the same way as you. He just has a bad way to express it. Like you. This melancholic look... I think it's just him, holding all the stuff he wants to tell you. And that makes him want to explode. Not that Cas is used to human feelings, like love...” 

Dean thought a little about what Sam said and drunk the whole beer before grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. If Sam was right... If Cas really loved him... If the angel had feelings all this long and both were hiding it? Dean wasn't going to live much longer. He didn't want to regret a decision he never made. “Come on. If I get too drunk, I might be able to tell him something. Get me drunk dude.” Dean laughed a little as Sam nodded.

“Okay, let's get alcoholic for a greater purpose!” the younger Hunter said cheerfully as Dean grumbled. 

“You say we are not alcoholic already?”

“You got a point,” Sam said. 

* * *

Once Castiel and Jack returned to the bunker, and Sam and Dean heard them walking in, Dean moved to the door, slightly drunk, and called Cas's name. Once he faced the angel, he grabbed his shoulder and hugged him. “I need to talk to you...” he mumbled and Castiel tilted his head confused.

Jack was staring worriedly at both Dean and Cas and wasn't willing to leave them alone. “Dean you are drunk... We can talk once you rest” Castiel said and rubbed the man's back. 

“No, I need to tell you now!” Dean grumbled and looked at Jack. “Go to your room kid.”

Jack shook his head as he stared at Cas again. He didn't want to leave him alone. He didn't want to have to leave the two of them alone. If Dean said something that would make Cas feel... But then Sam got in and noticed the bruises in Jack's face. “Jack, come here, we need to take care of your wounds,” the younger hunter said and Castiel nodded. 

“I am really weak to heal you at the time. Don't worry Jack. You can go” Castiel said in a soft voice and hesitantly Jack followed Sam, leaving the two of them alone. 

“Now you can tell me, Dean. What's so important to you that we have to be alone?” his heart was beating like crazy. 

Dean started. “Cas... It's been so long that I wanted to tell you this... You know I hate chick flick moments... You know I never liked someone really much, except Lisa. But now I understand that Lisa was someone that helped me stand to my feet when all I had left was ruins. My brother was gone, _you were gone..._ To heaven... Lisa was the one that helped me recover... But I never really loved her... I found out recently what real love is...” he said, bowing his head, not staring at Cas. He was softly trembling, it felt like the most difficult thing he had ever said. “Well, I just want to say that I love you... And not in a brotherly way... I never had the courage... Because you are an angel, soldier of humanity, why would you consider to love at all, and especially love me? I don't give a fuck if you reject me, I don't give a fuck if you don't want to see me again... It's okay if you don't love me back...” Dean said his voice breaking. “I saw that clearly when I was possessed... Michael showed me all the things I feared and this one moment was one of the... You being gone... Without me telling you that...” he stuttered. The silence worried him. He didn't dare to stare directly at Cas. He didn't want to see Cas's disappointed face. 

“I love you too... Always did...” the once steady voice now was broken as tears rolled down Cas's face. He knew this was the end. 

Then Dean looked up at Cas in surprise. “Why do... Why do you cry?” he said shocked. He had never seen Cas cry. Not for any reason.

“It's just so overwhelming... These human feelings... I love you, Dean... And you make me so happy...” he sighed and Dean cupped his face, before kissing him, slow and intimate.

As he held Cas's face, while kissing him, he suddenly felt the angel's skin being really cold. Then Cas leaned against him, making Dean panic. 

Dean pulled back from the kiss to see Cas's lost gaze, his skin pale, and the angel's breath slowing down. He looked at him panicked and called for Sam and Jack. Both men rushed into the room, and Jack cried out Cas's name.  “What happened?” the kid said.

“I told him I love him”

“No, God... The deal...” Jack said as he tried to make Cas focus on him. But Castiel couldn't react to anyone. And suddenly black goo started coming out of his face, his eyes, and his clothes. “Is this the... Leviathans?” Dean asked. 

“No. The Empty” Jack said as he pulled back, watching Castiel slowly dying. Castiel fell to the floor, shaking, as Dean kneed in front of the angel and cupped his face. “Cas, I love you, please don't leave me... Please, Cas... I am here for you...” the hunter said panicked until Cas stopped shaking. 

“He is gone”


End file.
